I Hate You
by gbblue23
Summary: What happens when our well known red echidna is guarding the chaos emerald and Rouge the Bat decided to pay a visit? Do things go smoothly? Or make a turn for the worst?


The red echidna stood his ground as he narrowed his eyes on the look out. The gleaming green emerald shimmered behind him as he let his eyes roam in search for anyone who would be trying to steal the emerald. In other words, Rouge the Bat. Rouge..He tensed at the thought of her. "Dumb bat.." Shaking his head to get rid of her from his mind, he gave a short yawn. Being alone on the look out wasn't as exciting as it sounded. Heck, it didn't even sound that exciting.

After a short while, he decided to sit on the ledge in front of the emerald. It wasn't like anyone would be coming any time soon, right? Putting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes. He really shouldn't have been doing this but he didn't think anyone would be coming at the exact moment he was resting.

Suddenly, an all too familiar flapping noise of wings sounded, making him peel his eyes open quickly.

"Hm? Resting on the job, Knucklehead?" Came the seductive voice from the one Knuckles had been dreading: Rouge the bat.

He instantly rose to his feet. "What do you want bat?"

She brought a hand up to her chest in mock surprise. "Is that how you think of me? Always wanting something?"

He grunted quietly, squinting his eyes at the girl who stood in front of him. Bringing his arms up in a fight stance, he tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting to see what she was going to do.

She smiled saucily and took her hand away from her chest. "Smart boy," She murmured as she sent a punch his way.

Easily deflecting the blow, he brought his leg up and kicked her stomach, sending her backwards a few feet. Sputtering slightly, she straightened herself out. She paused suddenly as an idea wracked her brain.

"You know, Knuckles, you're actually quite handsome." She stated half-heatedly.

He watched her for a second and narrowed his eyes, oblivious to what she was getting to.

"Humph," was his reply.

She paused for a moment and reached her hand out to him, grabbing one of his red dreads. "You're way too stubborn" She muttered under her breath; which wasn't as quiet as she thought; meaning Knuckles had heard.

Snatching his dread lock away from her, he glared. "Just what are you getting at, bat girl?"

She crossed her arms for a moment; her plan wasn't working. One last try until she really had to fight.

"You ever realize how oblivious you are, hunny?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes slowly.

His face reddened slightly at her comment but he wouldn't break. "What's with all the small talk?"

She sighed. He had one thick head. Sauntering in front of him, she looked in his eyes for a moment then abruptly tackled him down. His eyes widened; taken by surprise as he tried to shove her off.

"Ah ah ah, Knux." She murmured with a smirk as she wrestled to pin his arms down. He could have easily shoved her off but before he could do so, she began to speak.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?" She asked quietly. Sitting up so she wasn't laying on him, she remained pinning him down. His eyes widened at her comment.

"What are yo-"

"I like someone, but I bet you're too thick headed to like anyone, huh sweetie?" She took a hand off one of his wrists and gently caressed the white crescent on his chest. His breath got caught in his throat as she did this. She smirked slightly, seeing his face tense up."But I guess some things are better left unsaid, right Hun?"

He stared at her for a moment, silent. His face, now thoroughly red, had an confused expression etched across it.

She paused suddenly as a realization hit her. She wasn't actually lying to him. She did like him and all. She thought she was playing games with him to get the emerald but now, here she is basically spilling her heart out to him. Dumb echidna.

Before she knew it, she was shoved off of him as she was thinking to herself. Glancing at him with a blank expression on her face, she had nothing to say.

"Who is it that you like?" Knuckles paused for a moment, bringing himself in a sitting position.

She sent him a side glance and scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He looked away from her and gave a scoff himself. "You're impossible." He muttered to her as his eyes trailed up to the sky.

She jumped up to her feet and stood her ground in front of him. "I'm impossible? If anyone is the impossible one, sweetie, it's you."

He got to his feet and glared at her. "Me? What did I ever do to you? Nothing!"

She nodded her head, an unsatisfied smirk on her face. "Exactly."

He paused, stopping his glare as a look of confusion rippled across his face. "What're you getting at here, Batty?"

Frowning at the name she was given, she narrowed her eyes. "You are so..ugh! Hun, you've got to understand a girl's heart."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "But I..Wha-"

"And you are so thick headed and can't even catch a simple clue! You're so oblivious." she yelled out, throwing her arms up in the air.

He grunted in reply, not really sure what he was supposed to say.

Bringing her hands up to her face she sighed. She didn't want to tell him she had a crush on him like _this. _She thought it'd be..different. Narrowing her eyes at him, she clicked her tongue against her teeth. "You probably don't even know what I'm ranting about, huh sweetie?"

He gave a small grunt, then shook his head after a minute.

Tilting her head backwards, she had to stop herself from strangling the poor echidna.

Rolling her tongue past her fangs, she glared at him. "Idiot."

"What? How am I an idiot?" He belted out, sending her a glare of his own. "You're the one bitching and spazzing out!"

Widening her eyes slightly, she bit down on her lip with her fangs, letting her lip bleed. "I'm only '_bitching and spazzing out'_ because of you!" She paused as the worlds flew off her lip. No, she wasn't going to cower down now. Taking in a deep breath, she glared at him. "You're..I.." She sighed, which came out sounding more like a strangled squeak.

He watched as she fidgeted around, and narrowed his eyes. Having a hunch on what she was going to say, he took his eyes off of her. "I know what you're going to say."

She stopped moving as she heard his words. "Oh so you do?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"Yes. You're going to tell me that..you're doing this all as a trick to make me occupied so you can steal the emerald! And that you feel bad." He finished, crossing his arms with a pleased expression on his face.

Rouge stared at him. "My..God...you are.."

He blinked, watching as her face tensed slightly.

"You are so stupid! I mean really? _Really?_ Am I making it _that_ hard for you? Hun, I like you. I thought you'd be smart enough to understand that but you're clearly, like I said before, thick-headed!"

"Well _soooorrrrrry_ for not thinking like you do, bat!" He tensed up slightly. "Wait..you like me?"

She groaned. "Yes yes. Shocker, eh?"

Before he could say anything, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. She didn't expect him to kiss her back; he hated her right? So she thought one kiss wouldn't kill her. Right as she was about to pull away, she found him kissing her back. Her eyes immediately snapped open as she broke apart from him.

"Wait..you like me too?" It was now her turn to feel stupid.

"Hm, what'd you think?"

She paused, blinking. Quickly recovering herself, she smiled.

"So, is this basically a truce between us?" she murmured.

"Heh, of course not." He muttered, gaining a surprised look from her.

He gave a slight smirk. "Hey, I hate you."

Watching him with a blank expression, She smirked.

"I hate you too, knucklehead."


End file.
